Im No Sayain
by j.writer20
Summary: Turk is a young boy in the village of Cateret. He has spells of unconsciousness and now must go on a journey inside himself to find his true heritage and destroy the descendant of the one who has wiped his race out and tabooed the word sayain...Freiza.


**I don't own anything DBZ**

**Silence…**

**Turk stumbled out of the woods battered, bruised, and damn near death. His clothes were tattered and torn. Dry blood left a trail from the corner of his mouth all the way down to his heaving chest. As he slowly dragged himself toward the village he tripped and fell. He tried feebly to push himself up but his left arm seared with pain. **

"**Dammit."**

**He knew it was broken.**

"**This is the 3rd**** time this year. What the hell is happening to me?"**

**He felt his temper bubble inside from the ignorance of the events that just took place. Why was it that he seemed to have been beaten to an inch of his life just to wake up and not remember a thing? Who was it that took some sort of sick pleasure in beating him? For this was not the first time. But no time to think. He had to get back to Cateret Village and get treated for his wounds or he was going to die. Every time he sucked in air it felt like someone was hitting him in the stomache with a baseball bat.**

"**My ribs are shot."**

**Moving as quickly and gingerly as possible he made his way back to the village. Once he got onto his front porch he collapsed and struggled to keep consciousness. **

"**I just…..need to…m-make it….inside."**

**Reaching for the doorknob, he felt himself begin to black out. As he took one last look at the door he saw it open with an unfamiliar figure reach out to grab him….**

* * *

**Turk's eyes snapped open. He began to sit up but he was instantly greeted by a migraine.**

"**Jesus. This has got to stop" he said rubbing his forehead.**

"**That's what we're trying to do."**

**Turk looked over to the source of the unknown voice as fast as his head splitting migraine would let him. A young boy looking slightly younger than himself sat across the room staring at him. He looked as though he hadn't moved for hours. He noticed they had a few similarities. His hair was a unique jet black, just like his. Both of their noses were pointed in a somewhat odd way. He was just as ripped and fit looking as he was, if not more. His eyes were hard and piercing as Turk met his gaze, but Turk never looked away.**

"**Who are you and what are you doing in my house," Turk asked coldly.**

**But the young boy just looked at him with those same piercing eyes. **

"_**He's examining me,"**_** Turk thought to himself.**

"**Get out."**

**But the boy didn't move. Turk felt his rage flare again and begin to make a move toward the intruder, but he was stopped abruptly from the pain in his ribs and in his arm. He gasped for air. As the pain somewhat subsided he sat himself up gingerly, determined not to show any sign of his weakness.**

"**Look boy," he said with a sternness. "I don't know who you are but it would be in your best interest to leave. Now. I don't like intruders."**

"**My best interest?" the unknown boy asked, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face. "It would be in your best interest to lay down and get some rest and forget about doing what I know your thinking."**

**Turk's faced scrunched with anger. "Who the hell are you!" he shouted. "I don't take kindly to intruders, especially a kid just cruising into my home uninvited and telling me what to do!" He wanted to advance from the bed and onto the boy, but he knew the pain would be too great.**

"**Calm yourself before I get angry," the boy said as the smile melted from his face. "My name is Marlo and ive come to help you."**

"**Help me with what? I don't need your help for anything," Turk responded quickly.**

"**Oh but you do!" Marlo said with a half laugh. "You look very pathetic right now."**

"**SHUT UP!" **

**But Marlo continued to snigger and Turk had all he could handle. His anger gave him an adrenaline rush that caused him to ignore his bodily pain. He launched himself at the kid and with all the force he could muster, swung at him. Marlo ducked and with a laugh, he used the chair for leverage as he brought both feet up into Turk's chest and kicked. HARD.**

**Turk flew back like a rag doll. He hit the wall and fell back onto the bed. When he looked up he saw Marlo standing over him, palm out pointing right at his face with a small swirling blue energy orb surrounding it.**

**Im back after a 3 yr. leave. Please review. I hope u enjoy  
**


End file.
